When Hermione Was Petrified
by LaurenMurdoch123
Summary: STORY COMPLETE...This story is about what was goin through ron's mind when he saw hermione in the hospital wing when she got petrified and then it explains what happend to hermione in the library.


When Hermione Was Petrified

_What Happened In the Library?  
_

Ron's POV

"Potter – Weasley" I Jumped, Looked at Harry then turned to see Professor McGonagall. "There is something I think you both should see. Follow me please" she said.

I looked at Harry and he looked at me we both had a worried look on our faces. My first thought was that Harry and I were in trouble. But that changed when I saw the same worried look on my face on Professor McGonagall's.

"Professor, where are we going?" Harry said in a quite and nervous voice.

I looked from Harry to Professor McGonagall. She sighed continued to walk and said "The Hospital wing".

A hundred thoughts were going through my mind, why? Who?. But by the time I got my thoughts together Professor McGonagall led us through the golden double doors of the hospital wing. She then turned and said

"Brace yourselves this could come as a shock to both of you" She then nodded and pulled back the curtains that surrounded a bed on the left hand side of the room.

My heart skipped a beat and my body froze. There she was, her body frozen in one position, her mouth open in terror and her eyes those beautiful brown eye I always stared into when she was doing her homework because they looked even more beautiful concentrating. Those same eyes open in shock with no life in them at all.

I managed to mutter one word, the one word that had al those thoughts running through my head and that one word was.

"Hermione"

2 Hours before

Hermione's POV

I walked through the double doors of the library just like I do most days with Harry and Ron. But this time is different because I have a challenge ahead of me, when I come to the library it's usually just for homework but I have to find what monster lives in the chamber of secrets. I always loved a good challenge.

I think it took me about half an hour to find the book that contained the piece of paper that helped save all the muggel bourns in the school. Not to mention help my two best friends get to the chamber to save Ginny (Ron sister and one on my close friends) and destroy Tom Riddles (aka Lord Voldemort) diary and the Basilisk.

I felt like giving up I had been sitting in the library for thirty minuets and found nothing. The Quidditch game was going to start in twenty minuets time so I thought I should give it one more try.

I picked up the last book on the table in front of me, I flicked through it then one word immediately caught my eye.

"Basilisk" I whispered to myself in an interested voice.

I had never heard of a basilisk before but something about it made me read on then more words started to catch my eye words like 'enormous snake',' Yellow eyes',' petrified'. I immediately put the pieces together in my head. I then ripped the page out and started to run.

I ran through the corridors they were all empty because most people were at the Quidditch game, I then ran through the portrait hole and up to my dorm. I ran to my trunk flipped it open pulled out a small silver mirror and a pen, I then closed the trunk pulled out the page I ripped out from the book and wrought 'pipes' in the lower corner of the page. I done this because that is the only way a ridiculously large snake could get around in a school full of children.

I needed to get back to get library so I could see if I could get more information on the basilisk. I got to the corridor the library was on when I stopped running at a strange hissing sound coming from behind me.

I knew it was the basilisk, so I tightened my hand around the piece of paper from the book. I could feel my heart beat getting faster. The only thoughts that were going through my head were, Am I ever going to see my parents or my two best friends again.

Then all I could see in my head was a flashback from last night when Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess and I was watching them, obviously Ron was wining he's amazing at it. When Ron's knight smashed into Harry's one of the smashed pieces flew up and hit Harry on the head and we all started laughing. All I could focus on was Ron's cute cheeky freckled face laughing along with Harry and I.

I put the mirror in front of my face I look in to it and the last thing I remember is those two big 'yellow eyes'.

_After Harry destroyed Tom Riddles diary._

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up at the sound of a familiar voice say my name, straight away I knew she was a teacher because she was using my second name.

"Can you here me Miss Granger" said Professor McGonagall

I sat up in shock and in between short breaths I said "Basilisk"

"Easy dear, your friends saved us all and with a lot of your help I here" Professor McGonagall said proudly "well done".

"Can I see them" I said

"Harry and Ron can I see them"

"Well dinner just started bit I suppose I could let her out early, that is if it's ok with you Professor" Madam Pomfrey said to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes I can't think why not" she said

"Thank you Professor" I said jumping off my hospital bed in excitement.

"Be sure to take it easy though Miss Granger"

"I will professor, thank you"

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could. I got to the double doors of the great hall; I stood for a second then opened them and stood again looking down the Gryffindor table for my two best friends.

And there it was that cheeky freckled face smiling at me, that same face I thought id never see again the face I saw in my mind just before I looked in that mirror outside the libaray. That face I couldn't take my eyes of off.

'Life is good'


End file.
